Journey
by Murasakino
Summary: The journey of a girl who's story has never been told. Her secret past and all that happens, from the incredible to the terrible
1. Chapter 1

**Journey**

_**A journey of hardship and loss, love and friendship, mystery and destiny, and one girl who will bear it all upon her shoulders**_

**Lost**

A little girl sat playing with a white toy horse by a pond. Her violet eyes shone brightly and her short black hair curved around her pale cheeks. The cool breeze ruffled the skirt of her sage dress lightly. Fall is coming! she thought excitedly.

"_Murasakino! Time to come in!"_ called a tall red headed boy.

The girl jumped up, scooping up the small horse, and began running towards the boy.

" _I'm coming Toki!"_ she called out happily.

As she reached him the dark haired child gazed into his bright green eyes and he smiled. Toki swung her up onto his shoulders. She giggled and stroked his dark red hair lovingly.

"_I love you brother_!" she said.

" _And I you little sister_, " the boy replied, beginning to walk towards a brick palace.

Murasakino bolted upright in her canopied bed. Her heart was pounding. Something was going to happen, something wrong. All was quiet except for Kiri's gentle snoring. The giant black leopardess was curled up tightly at the end of the bed. Her silver spots shimmered in the moonlight. Murasakino's dream came rushing back to her. _Why_ in the world had she dreamt of that evening so many years ago? Oh well, she thought. She lay back closing her deep violet eyes and drifted off.

**Wrong**

She gasped, suddenly awake again. Why couldn't she sleep? Murasakino listened to the silence trying to reassure herself. There was a shuffling outside her door and she held her breath. Kiri's ears flicked towards the noise. Ever so slowly the door opened and a dark shadow slipped through. The door clicked shut. An involuntary gasp escaped Murasakino's lips.

" _Shhhhh, sweet sister_," a sickly familiar voice whispered.

_**Something was going to happen, something wrong.**_

The shadow stepped into the moonlight flooding through the window. No no, no, no, no, a! Murasakino screamed mentally. The figure smiled darkly. Her hair passed her hips and was dark as Murasakino's. She had eyes as red as the blood that was splattered across her black dress and was in the ends of her hair. In her hand she held a long, silver sword, stained with crimson blood.

"_Kallika, what…",_ Murasakino began, her voice shaking terribly.

" _Dearest sister, you're the last tonight. I'll truly regret ending your innocent soul's journey just as I did Kayra's. Mother, Father, and Toki were no problem although Toki did fight fiercely. Do you know that he tried to save you? He could have chosen anyone of the family, including himself ,yet he chose you. You should feel honored sister. He never once cared about me_", her eyes flashed dangerously, " _No matter, he's dealt with now. Well, on with night. Remember me sister, I'll certainly remember you."_

Kallika laughed evilly. She strode forward like she owned the world. Kiri leapt forward with a roar that shook the windows. Kallika merely raised her hand and flung Kiri through the glass doors, over the veranda, and down towards the ground a story below.

Glass shattered and flew everywhere. Murasakino was motionless and hardly able to breathe as tears began to flow down her face. Finally, Kallika reached Murasakino with a malicious smile upon her face. Her red eyes shone as she placed the sword tip over her violet eyed sister's heart. Faster than she thought possible, Murasakino grasped the dagger beneath her pillow, and flung it with all her might at her 15-year-old sister. The dagger struck Kallika in the chest and her hands flew to the dagger, grasping it desperately. The sword fell to the floor, cutting Murasakino's arm on the way.

Kallika fell to her knees and then backwards. The young girl leapt from her bed. She knelt beside her sister who's crimson eyes stared blankly at nothing. Murasakino pulled the dagger from her dead sister. She then took Kallika's sword and wiped them both on the dress that covered her quickly cooling body. Taking the sword belt from her older sister she placed it around her own waste and slipped the sword and dagger into it.

**Toki**

The young girl opened a closet , found a small bag, and stuffed a few possessions into it, including a large bag of coins. She spun around and raced to her door, flung it open, and dropped the bag on the floor. Before her lay her brother Toki. He was bleeding heavily but was coughing. He's still alive! She thought. Murasakino sat on her knees and pulled Toki's head onto her lap.

"Toki! Wake up! Kallika's gone and Mother and Father and Kayra are dead! You have to wake up! Toki please!" she began to yell, her voice raising higher in panic.

He coughed again and slowly opened his eyes, looking into Murasakino's tear filled eyes.

" Sweet sister, I won't make it I've lost too much blood and my wounds are terrible." He rasped, painfully.

" Yes you will! You have to Toki! I can't live without you!" she wailed.

" Of course you can. You're a smart girl and your strong too. Don't forget Kiri. She'll", he broke off into a fit of coughing,

" But who will look after me! Kiri can't always be there. She doesn't take care of me like you brother!", Murasakino replied, tears streaming down her face onto her brother and mixing with his blood.

" I'll still be there for you. Watching over you even if you can't see me. I love you little sister. Never forget that." Toki said drawing his final breath.

" I'll always love you too brother, always", the young Murasakino cried.

Toki closed his eyes and a smile spread across his lips. Murasakino slipped out from under him, picked up her bag, and looked down into his peaceful face. Never again would he put her on his shoulders and carry her around. Never again would he play dolls with her, even though he was a boy. Never again would he tell her goodnight and give her a hug. Never again, never again….


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey**

Chapter 2

**Escape**

Murasakino ran around her home to the place below her veranda. There lay Kiri, still and silent.

Murasakino dropped beside her saying, "No Kiri! Not you too! You can't leave me, you're all I have left!"

" Hush dear one, I won't be leaving you. I'm fine, just sore and trying not to be cut by glass. You watch for it! It'll cut you quickly!" Kiri rumble, hauling herself up.

Murasakino flung her arms around the black and silver leopardess. Kiri purred loudly, carefully checking the child over.

" Come, we must find somewhere else to stay. Far away from this cursed place!' Kiri growled.

Murasakino nodded her agreement.

As they neared the forest a noise like an explosion erupted from behind them. Both girl and cat spun around. What they saw made it final that they could not go back. The whole palace was being engulfed in flames and they were rapidly rushing towards the two.

" Run!'" yowled Kiri franticly.

They took off running but the flames seem to catch them no matter how fast they ran. Murasakino tripped and flames formed a cage around her. Flames licked her arms and legs. Her hands, red with both her own and others blood, were being attacked by the vicious fire. It was like the fire was a living being, with a vengeance. Kiri paced and roared outside the flames, unable to reach the girl. Murasakino had survived her sister but now was about to be burned by angry flames. She'd finally met her end but why not before she'd seen Toki die? A shimmering drew her eye. Murasakino stared at it as it became a figure that looked oddly like Toki. It smiled and a path cleared through the flames. It waved her through but when she didn't move it waved more fiercely. Murasakino didn't need to be told again. She leapt up and ran. Ran for her life. Ran from her pain and loss and just ran.

**.****Nothing Left.**

She had no idea how much time had passed yet she didn't care. Murasakino had finally collapsed in the roots of a giant tree. Kiri followed silently and sat, gazing into the forest

That was when everything hit Murasakino. She had no family and no home. Everything she'd ever had had been burned if it wasn't in her bag. There was nothing left. Nothing. It sank in and Murasakino began to cry. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. Murasakino cried for her dead brother. Cried for her little sister, Mother, and Father. Cried for the home she'd lost. She cried and cried, except for Kallika. She didn't cry for Kallika nor would she ever. It was Kallika's fault! All her fault Murasakino thought as she fell into dreamless, uncomfortable sleep. All her fault….


	3. Chapter 3

**Journey**

Ch3

**Where and What**

Murasakino awoke stiff, cold, and sore. She pushed herself up, leaning on her hands and yelped. In pulling her hands out from under herself she fell backward, banging her head on the ground. She groaned and looked at her palms. They were cut and burned. Murasakino groaned again and dropped her hands onto her face. She yelped again and quickly moved her hands. The black haired girl sat up, this time using her elbows. Her legs were red and cut. She felt like screaming. Gritting her teeth she stood. Her legs wobbled and she hoped she wouldn't fall. Murasakino glanced around with no idea where she was. She sighed. The girl had no idea were she was, where she was going, or what she was going to do. Obviously she had to find village of some sort. Her wounds needed healed and she had to decide what she was going to do next.

" What troubles you dear?", a voice asked from behind her.

She jumped and spun around. It was just Kiri.

"Kiri, I have absolutely no clue where to go or what to do," Murasakino replied quietly.

" We'll have to find some sort of civilization. Your cuts and burns need tended to and we need to get an idea of where in this wretched world we are," Kiri replied, looking around her," Because, frankly, I haven't a clue."

Murasakino nodded. She felt so tired. An enormous yawn escaped her.

" Dear one, sleep for now. You are tired and you'll be of no use to yourself if you can't function properly", Kiri commanded.

Again, Murasakino nodded. She knew not to argue with Kiri and she had no objections anyways. Sleep sounded wonderful right about then. She lay down, her head on her bag, and Kiri lay beside her. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and she let sleep engulf her.

**Dream**

Mist surrounded her and she couldn't see much. Squinting she saw the faint outline of houses.

"Murasakino," a voice whispered in her ear.

She spun with a tiny gasp. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him. Mist flowed around his tall figure, like it was trying to douse the fire redness of his hair. His eyes sparkled bright green and he smiled warmly. It was impossible. Completely, utterly, totally, absolutely, impossible! Yet, there he stood, smiling.

"T-t-t-Toki", Murasakino stuttered.

" Yes dearest sister, it is I. I've come to help you, as I said I would," Toki replied.

He grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her back towards the outlines of houses.

" Do you see that?" he asked, pointing and she nodded," That is where your destiny will truly begin. It will call to you, if you listen. Will you listen sister?"

She nodded and Toki released her shoulders. Suddenly she was hurtling at an unnatural speed towards the dim shadows. Murasakino screamed in terror.

"Worry not little sister," Toki said and they stopped moving. The mist cleared in front of her and she could see the village more clearly.

"Remember, it calls to you. The Village Hidden in the Mist. It calls," Toki whispered, his form fading.

" No! Don't leave me! Toki wait!" she screamed but it was useless. He was gone. She returned her gaze to the village and found it too was fading away.

She bolted upright in the darkness. She was breathing hard and her head felt like it was cracking open. Well, knowing her luck, it probably was. She erupted upright suddenly and began to beam brightly. Kiri was watching her curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Kiri! I know where we're going!", Murasakino yelled, bouncing around, "Toki came to me in a dream! We're going to the Village Hidden in the Mist!"

She smiled radiantly, her headache subsiding now. Yet, Kiri remained silent, extinguishing Murasakino's excitement. The girl stopped bouncing and smiling and a frown emerged.

"Kiri, what's the matter? Isn't this great news? I know where we are going and Toki promised me it will call to me if I listen. We'll be able to find it easily if I can," she paused," Kiri…."

Kiri stared at the sky for what seemed like an eternity, then she stood. Looking Murasakino in her shining violet eyes she spoke.

" We shall go, Murasakino. We shall go, yet I have the strangest feeling it may rip your life apart even more. Especially since, when I was there…." The great leopardess stopped and shook her massive head.

" What happened there Kiri?" Murasakino inquired, knowing something was troubling her beloved friend.

" Nothing for you to concern yourself about," she replied, " Climb on my back then! We have a long journey ahead of us."

Kiri lowered herself to a crouch and Murasakino grabbed her bag and climbed on. They took off into the forest, the young girl guiding the five foot leopard with only the strange, strong pull she felt. She trusted Toki and knew he wouldn't lie but what Kiri had begun to say bothered her.

**Civilization**

Three days later the two arrived at a clearing with a small town. Murasakino slid from Kiri's back and looked out into the town. These were the first people they'd seen since that night days ago. She was nervous. They'd agreed not to say anything about what had happened. Murasakino set off towards the town while Kiri stayed hidden in the shadows. As she reached the town she took a deep breath and entered. People walked by and some stopped to stare. Murasakino supposed she must look like she'd been in a tornado. In some ways she wished that was all that had happened.

She was caught by surprise when a boy at least two years older than her stopped and smiled.

" What's a pretty thing like you doing in a dull town like this?" he asked.

Murasakino glared at him. As of now she trusted no one.

" What's it matter to you?" she asked him, glaring furiously.

" Well, 'probably doesn't but we haven't seen anything like you pass through in long while. So," he asked coming closer. " What can I do for you?"

He grinned mischievously. His dark eyes glittered and his white hair fell across his face.

" Nothing but go away and leave me the hell alone!" She spat.

" You really think I would leave some like _you_ in this town all alone? You wouldn't ever get out, with all the damn murderers and people worse around. I'd say your pretty safe with me, I only moved here with my family about two years ago, so I'm not tainted yet," he grinned again.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. He was most likely right.

" Fine, help me find a place where I can get something to help these," she replied, showing him her palms.

He frowned and began to say something but stopped himself.

" Sure, just follow me. We'll go to Hoshi's house. She'll take care of you!" he called out happily, walking briskly towards the other side of the town.

Murasakino had to jog to catch up.

Silence grew between them and she began to feel awkward." So," the boy began as they walked," I'm Retsu. What's your name?"

" I'm Murasakino," she replied glancing at him.

Truly he didn't seem so bad. She still couldn't trust anyone though; she just couldn't let that happen.

They entered a quaint little house and inside sat a pale skinned woman. Her hair was long and dark red. She smiled at them and said hello.

" So, I presume you'd like something for your cuts and burns dear" she asked Murasakino.

The girl nodded, confused and as the woman walked into another room Retsu leaned over to her.

" Hoshi just knows things like that. I know it's creepy and I have no idea how she does it but its kind of cool," Retsu whispered.

The red haired woman, Hoshi , returned with a salve in a bowl.

" Just put this on your injuries and you shouldn't have to worry about them anymore," she instructed.

Murasakino took some and applied it to her hands and legs. It stung horribly but it also felt better. She smiled at Hoshi.

" Thanks Hoshi-san," she said, and stood to leave.

Hoshi replied, " No problem dear," and walked away, humming quietly

"Anything else?" Retsu asked.

Murasakino smiled and nodded. Oh yes, quite a lot more. She actually felt slightly happy and safe. Something she hadn't felt in days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey**

Ch4

Murasakino sat at a small round table, Retsu on one side and his mother on the other. He'd insisted that she came to his house for dinner since she knew no one. Finally, and _very _reluctantly, she'd said yes. Murasakino now sat eating quietly and feeling very uncomfortable. Everyone was caught in the awkward silence. What was even worse was that Retsu's father, she'd no idea his name, kept sneaking glances at her and when he knew she noticed he smiled. She shuddered. _Diiiiiisgusting!_

"So dear, where do you plan to stay?", a voice asked, making her jump.

Retsu's mother, Keea, was looking at her intently.

" Errr, well… Um… I'm not exactly sure yet, so…" she ended biting her lip.

All she really wanted was to leave.

"We do have an extra room if you'd like to stay. You really should stay, with those cuts of yours you really need to, at least a week. Well, now that's settled we'll get your things straight up! It's the second room on the left just up the stairs dear," and with that Keea stood, taking the dishes with her, and pranced into the kitchen.

Great! Now she was going to have to stay for a week, much longer than she'd wanted. Murasakino let out a long sigh. Retsu smiled at her apologetically.

"I'll help you get your stuff, if you'd like," Retsu said as he stood stretching.

His eyes flicked towards his father and she glanced at the man too. He was staring at her intently and almost unblinkingly. He made her skin crawl and she shuddered again. Looking back at Retsu she nodded. They gathered her things together and walked up the stairs.

" Do you need any help up there?" the man called, peering up the stairs.

"No, we're just fine," Retsu, snapped.

His dark eyes glittered dangerously and he scowled angrily. Murasakino rubbed her arm and looked at the ceiling. Now she felt incredibly awkward. Retsu opened the door to the empty room and placed her bag on the floor against the wall. His hair fell into his face as he leaned down. As Murasakino looked at him she realized that both his parents had dark hair and light blue eyes. Yet, he had the exact opposite. His hair was pure white and his eyes were dark gray, almost black. She watched him ,off in a world all her own ,when his voice brought her back.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, his white hair falling into his face, " Can't trust him. Don't trust him either, you'll regret it. Believe me."

She did, there was just something about that man that scared her.

**NIGHT DISTURBANCE**

That night she awoke suddenly. Murasakino listened closely, wondering what had woken her. Suddenly there was noise that sounded strangely like person hitting another. Moments later there was a rush of footsteps up the stairs. They stopped in front of her door for a moment then hurried on. What was going on? After a while more footsteps followed the others only these were heavier. There was banging up against the wall as if someone were stumbling around drunk Who ever it was hit her door and she shrunk back. Murasakino heard a hiccup and then the steps walked on. She shook her head and rolled over onto her side facing the wall.

The next night she slept peacefully without waking. As far as she could remember anyway. On the third night she awoke to an angry voice yelling. She sat up and her eyes widened. The voice shouted insults laced with powerful words. There was a bang and she heard some of the china rattle in the cupboards. What in the world was happening? As soon as she thought that the house grew silent. Like the first night footsteps rushed up the stairs followed later by heavier steps and bangs against the wall. More silence. Something was going on and she didn't want to get caught in it.

On her second to last night with Retsu's family she'd gotten away and was able to visit Kiri. Kiri was frantic, as Murasakino knew she would be and found herself in for a long scolding. By a giant leopard.

That night after dinner she was just climbing the first step to go pack her things up when Retsu's father appeared.

" If ya' need sum help jis' come n' get me. I be glad tu help such a gorgeous ting like you," he hiccupped and smiled drunkly.

Murasakino felt that night's meal rising in her throat. She shook her head stiffly and dashed up the small flight of stairs. She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

She awoke that night yet again and again she heard the angry voice and bangs. That was it! She was going to find out what was going on. The girl walked lightly down the stairs, counting them on her way down. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, seven stairs. She crept to the corner and peered into the living room. What she saw made her glowing violet eyes widen. Retsu stood facing his father completely unaware of her presence. His father had his back to her and was taunting Retsu with nasty fraises.

When the white haired boy didn't reply the man pushed him backwards. The boy stumbled and the man continued to push him until he hit the wall. The man demanded an answer and in not receiving one began to shake Retsu, slamming him up against the wall. More taunts flew from his filthy mouth. Retsu's eyes were dark, darker than normal, and he gave no response. This angered his obviously drunk father. The dark haired man brought his hand back and hit Retsu in the face. The boy's nose began to bleed but he still showed no emotion. The man kneed him in the stomach, hit him in the face, punched him; beat him until Retsu lay in a heap on the floor.

His father then proceeded to kick him as he sat there. Finally the drunk stopped and yelled at the bloody, bruised boy swaying.

" Get to your room you worthless piece of shit. Don't let me catch you up when I get up there or I'll beat your damn ass again. You hear me boy? You hear me you useless son of a bitch?" he demanded.

Retsu nodded feebly and Murasakino ran up the stairs, reached the guest room, and hurriedly slipped into the bed. She shook with anger, why hadn't anyone done anything about this? Why?! She heard the steps walk past her door and realized that she'd left the door open. Oh, no….

She saw Retsu walk by; his white hair glowed in the moonlight. There'd be about fifteen or so minutes before his father came up the stairs. She got up and followed Retsu. He walked into the bathroom flicking on the light not noticing her. She tapped on the door lightly. There was no answer.

"Retsu! It's me, Murasakino. Can I come in?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

She received no answer so she tried the door handle. It turned and she opened it cautiously. Retsu spun so that his back faced her but he didn't keep her from getting a glimpse of his bloody bruised face. The dark haired girl closed the door quietly and walked towards the beaten boy.

"You saw it didn't you" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes," she answered, laying her hand on his shoulder.

He dropped to the floor and put his hands on his face. The girl walked around him and sat in front of him. She took his hands from his face and a gasp choked her. His face was covered in bruises that were turning blue and purple rapidly. He had a cut across his forehead and his nose was bleeding.

Murasakino felt herself begin to shake with anger. This was terribly cruel and completely uncalled for.

Murasakino stood and got cloth from the drawer. She ran icy cold water over it and returned to Retsu. Carefully as she could she began to wipe the blood from his face. He flinched as she pressed on a purple bruise.

"Sorry," she said.

Retsu gave her a small and weak smile. They heard the heavy footfall of his father and Retsu glared at the wall behind her.

" You in der boy?" his father demanded

" No, it's just me!" Murasakino called out hoping he'd move on.

"Surry 'bout dat," the man hiccupped and his footsteps faded away.

She breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close, far to close for her liking.

A short while later Retsu sat with his head tipped back and his eyes closed.

His face now only had dark bruises and the cut across his forehead. Murasakino gazed at him, deep in thought. As if knowing she was looking at him he lowered his head and looked into her eyes.

" You're leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm coming with you," he said looking at her for her reaction.

She nodded solemnly not blaming him for wanting to leave.

She leaned forward and hugged him. Murasakino had grown to like him in the past few days. Her hug seemed to comfort him and he pulled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her, rising, and left.

She sat on the floor thinking for a minute, and then she too went back to bed.

A long day awaited her tomorrow.

**Retsu's Thoughts**

Retsu lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He hurt and was covered in bruises. Luckily he'd been able to conceal the worst from Murasakino. He smiled. When Retsu had first seen her he'd immediately been drawn to her. He didn't know _why _but it felt like there was some strange internal pull. Maybe it was the fact that she was gorgeous. Her eyes were a shade of violet that he'd never seen and they seemed to glow, especially in the darkness. Her hair sat on her shoulders and was raven black. The day he had first seen Murasakino her hair had shone immensely dark purple. Another thing that he had noticed about her was that she would suddenly disappear in the day. Retsu wanted to know what she was going off to see. Well, he'd find out soon. He was nervous about leaving. Not the fact about his parents or the village but their age. He was only 13 and she was 11(she said she was going to be 12 soon). No, leaving his parents wouldn't bother him in the slightest. His father hated him and Retsu hated him more. His mother knew what his father did but she didn't think she knew she did. He hated her for it too. All Keea wanted was a perfect life. He loathed them both. Retsu yawned and his eyes began to drift shut.

**Parting Dream**

Murasakino was dreaming. Mist surrounded her and she knew she was some where in the Mist Village.

" Remember sister, you _must _travel to the village. Let nothing stop you or hold you back," her brothers voice echoed around her," And beware a shadow that will come. Though darkness seems to encircle you a beam of light will save you. Always beware it. Beware the darkness. Fear it Murasakino, for it can end you."

The scene faded and she found herself falling into deep black nothingness. She screamed but not a sound came from her mouth. Then a beam of silver light shone on her and she awoke.

"Beware," she whispered to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Journey **

Ch5

**Mist **

When Kiri had first met Retsu she'd (well to put it plainly) she'd tried to eat him. Kiri went wild, Retsu almost died of fear, and Murasakino almost died of both frustration and embarrassment. After some brief hysteria Murasakino stopped Kiri from trying to eat Retsu. Then, after everyone understood each other (she hoped) they set off. They found a few small towns along the way. One day during the early morning, while they walked wearily Murasakino saw mist, and lots of it. As the three drew nearer the outline of a village became visible. They'd made it! After almost seven weeks of travel she'd gotten to the Village Hidden in the Mist! Murasakino felt tears from deep within her begin to seep out. She raised her eyes to the barely perceptible sky. Well Toki, she thought, I made it. So now what? She smiled to herself still not believing that she had reached the village. Then she walked forward ready to face what the town held in store.

**Argument**

Murasakino opened the door to the small home they'd been able to obtain. How she had no idea but they had. The fact that they had an irritated, impatient giant leopardess probably had something to do with it. She walked across to a small counter and placed her things there. The house was small, well actually, it was tiny but to her it was just fine. She and Retsu had to lie quite a lot about their ages and reasons they were there. They'd also said that Retsu was her older brother, yet another lie. Murasakino hated lying but they had to.

She jumped as an angry voice sounded behind her.

"Where were you?" Retsu demanded.

Murasakino knew she'd told him where she was going. What was his problem? She placed her hand on her hip, looked at him, and shook her head in confusion.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" he hissed.

Murasakino felt her temper rise. What was going on?

"I told you where I was going! My God, what is your problem!" she retorted.

"_My _problem? Look who's talking? Who has a dead, murdered family? Well?" he demanded.

A look of horror spread across Retsu's face as he realized what he'd said. Murasakino's temper broke. That was uncalled for; he knew how it bothered her! At only eleven she had a fiery temper that surprised many.

"Don't you dare say anything to me about that again!" she spat, her voice rising, "I don't know what the hell your problem is and I couldn't care less! Why don't you go die somewhere if you like death so much! And if you do I won't care!"

She spun on her heel and stalked off leaving Retsu speechless.

**Retsu**

He slammed the door behind him. Murasakino had no right to say that, the bitch! He stalked off towards a wooded area on the other side of the village. Cold mist blew into his face and he glared angrily. After a while he had calmed down and decided to go back. Unexpectedly a shadow burst out of the darkness and flew at him. He had no time to react as it pressed a sharp dagger to his throat.

"If you're still alive when I'm done with you, you tell a certain little Murasakino I'm going to get her no matter where she hides," a female voiced whispered.

Her voice dripped with malice. Retsu's breath caught in his throat as a blade was pushed into his stomach. Nausea struck him. There was another horrific pain in his side. Then another in his left arm. Silver flashed in the dimming light as it was drawn across his face. He wanted to yell but he couldn't. Stab after stab. It hurt so much but not more than knowing that he'd never get the chance to say he was sorry for what he had said. Not more than knowing that he would never see her face again. The face of the angel he dreamed of. Black clouded his vision and he felt the pain fade away.

**Gone **

The air smelt of blood and Murasakino's stomach began to turn. She could hardly see in the darkness but she could hear. The screams of pain, shock, and fear. She spun around, her black hair flying across her face. Murasakino had no idea where she was or what was happening but whatever it was, was wrong. She stood peering into complete blackness. As it began to fade away she realized it was a dream. Moments later she awoke drenched in sweat. After a few deep gulps of air she had calmed and remembered the past hour's events. Murasakino sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her small bed.

The house was curiously silent. She searched for Retsu in vain.

Not having found him she decided to try his favorite place to walk in the woods. Murasakino walked briskly in the cooling night, shivering all the way. Few people were outside and those that were, were hurrying back to their homes. Finally reaching the forest she glanced at the sky. Dark gray, puffy clouds floated in the rapidly darkening sky. Walking through the trees she caught a glimpse of something off to her left. Murasakino sped up her steps. She broke into a run as she saw Retsu lying on the ground. When she reached him she dropped to her knees, eyes wide. Retsu lay with his eyes open staring at something unseen. Staring at the last thing he'd seen. His body was ravaged with stab wounds. His face was bloody and shredded in places. Retsu's normally glowing white hair was stained crimson with drying blood.

Hot tears welled up in her eyes. Her vision was blurred as they fell. Yet again she found herself watching her tears mix with the blood of someone dear to her. _**Why!?**_ She screamed silently. That's when it caught her eye. It was absolutely impossible; there was no way it could be there. Unless…no, it couldn't be. Protruding from Retsu's chest was a glinting, silver bladed dagger. The hilt was black and had numerous decorative carvings covering it. It was her dagger, the exact one she'd hurled into Kallika's heart that night months ago. Fear shook her but was quickly extinguished by something she'd never felt before. A mix of anger, hate, want, no need, for revenge, and the overwhelming sense that she could do anything with the flick of a wrist. Murasakino stood slowly, shaking not with cold but pure hatred. She turned her shining violet eyes to the sky. Her gaze unblinking and unforgiving. The first snowflakes of the winter fell onto her face. Murasakino didn't feel their bitter cold bites, she no longer felt anything. Not happiness, love, excitement, or anticipation. Nothing.

Regaining her control she knelt down again and pulled the dagger from the boy's chest, from his heart. Carefully she cut the only still white lock of his hair and left taking it with her. Murasakino didn't glance back, her tears had dried, and she no longer felt the pain.

**Darkness **

A grin of pure evil spread across the face of the shadow. It had waited for the girl. When she'd finally come and found the body she had shaken furiously and the shadow knew why. The grin faded, replaced by irritation as it realized the girl had left. Its eyes shone brightly with triumph, there was plenty of time. Soon enough it's plan would be fulfilled. Sure that the violet eyed child had gone, it leapt from the tree branch and disappeared into the shadows. Soon enough…

**Demon Dreams**

Three weeks after Retsu's death Murasakino lay asleep in an empty home. Everywhere she turned she thought of him. The sky reminded her of the times they'd watched they clouds. At the sight of flowers she remembered the time Retsu had given her a bouquet of wild flowers. They'd made her sneeze and half of the tiny pink flowers had blown away. All these memories hurt and the girl tried not to think of them. She stirred deep in a dream.

"_Murasakino! Save me! Please, don't let it take me!" Kayra screamed._

_The little girl was being pulled back, away from her sister. Her blue braided pigtails hung low and her dress, all white, was ripped and torn. The little girl cried out once more and then fell into the abyss of flames that pulled her away. _

"_Kayra!" Murasakino screamed in horror as she watched her little sister fall, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream._

"_Sister! ", another familiar voice called out. _

_She spun around, seeing Toki. Her eyes grew wide as dark shadows grabbed him. They tore at his flesh. Murasakino tried to reach him but she was frozen to the ground. The shadows ripped and tore her beloved brother. Finally he was forced to the ground where the things consumed him. She screamed but it was no use, he was gone. Tears streamed down her face. There was a noise behind her. Again she spun, finding herself staring into Retsu's eyes. They pleaded with her, begged her to help him as a dark figure with crimson eyes walked up behind him. He reached out to Murasakino and she tried to grab his hand. Their finger brushed and then the figure cut him down with one sweep of its weapon. _

"_No! Please, no…" she trailed off, her voice a hoarse whisper._

_The figure laughed, mocking her, crimson eyes glittering dangerously. It came forward with agonizing slowness, taking its time. Murasakino tried to move away but seemed to be frozen to the ground. _

"_Die sweet Murasakino. I'll see you in hell." It rasped the voice like nails on a chalk board. _

_The glint a weapon appeared to her left, sweeping in a wide ark, towards the girl._

She awoke screaming and sweat soaked. Her raven black hair was plastered to her skin. After several deep, ragged breaths she sat up and decided to walk around the village to clear her head.

**Ichigo Getsu**

Murasakino walked on newly fallen snow. Her breathe formed tiny clouds in the freezing air. She rubbed her arms shivering. She absolutely hated the cold! Moving to a desert sounded good at the time. The wind cut through her thick jacket and long pants, whipping her raven hair around, while she walked down a street that had numerous stands.

"Hey! Come back here girl! What do you think you're doing? Come back here!" a man yelled.

Murasakino glanced around and saw a man at a fruit stand selling the last of the year's fresh fruit. A girl who appeared about nine or ten was running away clutching a stuffed, well used wolf and an apple. She ran for all she was worth as the man chased. Not seeing Murasakino she ran into straight into her. The girl's slate grey eyes grew wide as she realized she was trapped. Her hair was mauve and looked as if it had gone unbrushed for a few days, or longer. She held the wolf and the apple closer to herself as the man caught up. He was breathing heavily and probably had heart problems.

"Excuse my sister sir," Murasakino began speaking the voice she used with strangers, "She was so excited to get her apple she didn't remember to wait for me."

Murasakino smiled fakely. She pulled out her small red velvet purse from home and handed the man some money.

"Quite all right miss," he replied gruffly walking away.

"T-t-thank you," the girl said quietly.

"Sure. By the way, what's your name?"

"I-ichigo G-g-getsu," she stuttered.

"Where are you from?" Murasakino continued.

"U-u-umm, well, I-I'm not sure. I-I mean I do b-but I don't know w-where I'm originally from." She answered avoiding the girls violet gaze.

Murasakino nodded, thinking.

"I'm Murasakino Naitokaji. Where do you live?"

"I-I don't r-really have an h-home. I j-j-just got here so," she was interrupted by a sneeze.

"Well, if you'd like you could come home with me. It's a lot warmer and more comfortable", Murasakino offered.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. Murasakino smiled, her violet eyes bright. She shivered again and rubbed her hands together.

"Come on then. The sooner I get home the less of me that gets frozen," she called over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Journey**

Ch 6

**Retsu**

Pain. That was all he felt and could think of. Except.....in the black haze that coated his memory something broke through. Retsu couldn't quite grasp it though. A thought entered his clouded mind, I'm dead. Darkness, from pain and something else, began to close in. No....he fought against it. Something else occured to him. The dead aren't supposed to feel pain so could I possibly be.....alive? The darkness was more insistant this time and Retsu slipped away, but not before a name and a face, both cherished and beautiful, broke through the haze. Murasakino.....

**Murasakino & Ichigo**

"Now, we stir it slowly," Murasakino instructed the younger girl who was soaking up her every word.

They were making a cake. It was the 11th of March and Murasakino's birthday. She was twelve on this day. It had taken eleven long years to gain what she had and a few, short moments to destroy it all. The girl shuddered. Haunting dreams had followed her through her every waking and sleeping moment and were growing worse by the day.

"Something wrong Murasakino-chan?" asked Ichigo, her eyes large and questioning.

"No, Ichigo, nothing's wrong", Murasakino offered a small smile and the other girl scowled, obviously not believing the other but not prying either. For that, Murasakino was grateful. She didn't think she could handle thinking about the dreams and visions she'd been having lately. They were far too painful and terrifing.

The days passed and turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months and soon it was August. The nights were hot and the days were hotter but always bearable in the Mist Village. Murasakino had hoped her dreams would disappear but they only persisted. Some nights she dreamed of Toki and Kayra. Others she dreamed of Retsu and Kiri but on this night she dreamed of a new face. A girl with blonde hair pulled into pigtails with navy streaks through it. Her eyes were a strange shade of incredibly pale, and even icy, green. Murasakino could tell the girl was a little older than her, maybe a year or two.

The girl's mouth moved with words that could not be heard and Murasakino struggled to get closer. Mist swirled around the strange girl and, slowly, she disappeared and a face with familiar red hair replaced her.

"New freinds shall come your way, Murasakino, but do not loose faith in the old ones. They will always return," he spoke in an unnatural voice that was both familiar and foriegn, then began to fade away.

"Toki! Wait!" the girl called, reaching out to grab the arm of her brother. Her hand passed through mist and she knew he was gone. Again the strange girl appeared and whispered a single word, "Yoru".

Murasakino woke up and frowned. The dream had been both strange and frustrating. Why were her questions never answered and, most of the time, never asked because the dream faded before she could speak? The girl closed her deep violet eyes and lay on her back thinking.

"Yoru," she whispered.

What did it mean? Just night or was it......a name! She sat up quickly, thoughts and question flooding her mind. If it was a name then was it the girl's? It must be, she thought, but what had Toki meant? This puzzled here more than anything. What had he meant when he said "Do not loose faith in the old ones. They will always return"? Murasakino lay back down, frustrated again. Nothing ever made sense! As she replayed the dream in her head her eyes drifted shut and she fell back into sleep.

**Kiri**

The night was warm and pleasent but many thoughts troubled the great she-cat. Murasakino was restless and Kiri could sense change as much as she could sense a change in the seasons, soon approaching. The autumn was coming along with new challenges. Although the dark haired girl tried to shield her thoughts from the leopardess, Kiri had caught a few glimpses of the horrifying dreams and visions the child had seen. She'd also seen glimpses of the plan that was beggining to form in the girl's mind. Kiri settled down into the grass and neatly wrapped her tail around her back paws. The black cat's silver spots shimmered in the late summer moonlight. There was a rustle nearby and Kiri's ears swivled towards the sound.

Out of the shadows emerged Murasakino. Her skin glowed with a celestial light lended to her by the moon and her violet eyes sparkled like amethyst. Her hair had grown longer since they'd left so many months ago, and now hung around her shoulders. The girl's gaze was youthful and confused but also wise and troubled. Her pale face was tired and the cat could see that she'd been deep in thought.

"Kiri," the girl said quietly.

Kiri turned her emerald green gaze on the girl and spoke just as quietly.

"Through everything and anything you must do, child, know that I will always be with you. If you see it best and know it in your heart then we shall go to or do whatever it is. I have always and will always believe in you Murasakino, my faith has never faded."

The girl looked up at her with somber violet eyes, took a deep breath, and hugged the oversized big cat. Slowly the girl slid to the ground and leaned agianst the leopard.

"Kiri, the dreams I've been having, they all seem to tell me I must find this girl. That means we _have_ to leave the village. The place where I've, we've, found peace and we have to leave it behind, maybe never see it again. And I have been dreaming of another place. I think it's another village but..... I can't be sure. All I know is that we have to leave."

Murasakino sighed with deep weariness and pressed deeper into Kiri's fur, "I really don't know what to do."

"We will leave in search of this new place and person and we shall find them, child. Somehow it will happen and while you wait for it, I will wait with you. We must leave soon, dear, so rest for now," the leopardess whispered to the girl who's eyes slid closed, "Sleep well."

As the young girl slept a breeze ruffled the velvet fur of the great cat and played with tendrils of Murasakino's hair. Kiri lifted her face to the breeze and breathed in deeply. The wind smelled of autumn and the things to come. Slowly she lifted her head to gaze at the stars.

"Mitsukai protect her," the leopardess mumured to the ever-sparkling stars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Journey**

Chapter 7

_"New friends shall come your way, Murasakino, but do not loose faith in the old ones. They will always return...."_

**Murasakino**

The sun hadn't yet risen and the birds would not begin to sing for a few hours, but Murasakino was up. Sleep had evaded her and electricity ran through her blood. This was the day they would leave. She glanced out the window and stared, momentarily, at the blackened sky. Clouds were building and the air was filled with electricity, a storm would soon break. Murasakino strode from the room and into Ichigo's. For some reason she felt they had to go _now_.

"Ichigo, wake up!," she ordered with an edge to her voice, "We have to go _now_."

The mauve haired girl moaned and rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

" 'Kay," she muttered. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the pile of things in the corner. Murasakino turned and left to get her own things. In her heart she knew they had to hurry.

Murasakino swept up her things and trotted into the main room, barely keeping herself from running. She grabbed the keys, stuffing one in her bag and keeping the other in hand.

"Kiri! We need to go," she called.

There was a rumbled reply and Kiri appeared by the door. Murasakino made her way around the house, checking and rechecking that the doors and windows were locked. Standing in the center of the main room she surveyed the place one last time. The house had grown on her and she didn't want to leave it but knew she must. Dishes sat in the sink, unwashed and a blanket was in a heap on the floor near the couch. It must look as if they had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Satisfied that the room was "perfect" she opened the front door and waited as the others trailed out after her. Murasakino then locked the door and walked across the porch to where the hidden loose board was. The girl lifted the board, carefully placed the extra key on a small ledge of concrete, and replaced the board. No one would ever find it and, if she needed back into the house, it would be there.

"Come on. We have a long way to go."

She walked quickly in the direction of the edge of the village then stopped abruptly. Ichigo ran into her rigid back and exclaimed a small, annoyed "oof".

"Kiri, we need to hurry," was all she said and the cat understood.

Kiri padded forward and lowered her large frame to the ground. Murasakino turned to the other girl. Ichigo's eyes widened and she began to back away.

"N-n-no thanks," she squeked but Murasakino had already hoisted into the air and was setting her onto the giant leopard's back. The girl grabbed tufts of fur in her small hands, her eyes wide with fear.

"Child, you're pulling my fur out," Kiri rumbled with amusment in her voice.

"S-s-sorry," the girl stuttered but kept her death grip on Kiri's fur.

Murasakino vaulted onto the leopard's back and urged the great cat on. The she-cat took of at a trot and Ichigo's face turned a pale colour. The cat rumbled with silent laughter.

"You'll get used to it dear."

Ichigo just closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from being sick.

As the trio passed the border of the village and raced away something else raced towards the quaint house they'd left behind.

**Darkness**

The woman growled, anger surging through her every cell.

"No!" the word was nearly a snarl

"Guess someone got to them first," a mocking voice said from behind her.

She spun and smacked the man in the face. Blood spilled from his nose and his lip was cut by his unnaturaly shaped teeth. He took a step back and glared at the woman.

"Keep your mouth shut Kuro!" she hissed.

The woman stalked towards the door and tried the handle. It was locked. Taking a few steps back she rushed the door and lashed out with her foot. The door slammed against the inside wall and splintered in place she'd kicked it. She strode in and Kuro followed behind her, angrily. Only a few minutes passed before she returned to the main room, her anger building.

"Where are they!?" the woman exploded in rage.

This time Kuro remained silent.

**Murasakino**

The sky was dark with both clouds and night as they traveled through a forest. The world around them was eerily silent but maybe it was because of the coming storm. Or maybe not. The silence was making Murasakino nervous. There was a faint russle behind them and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Something was terribly wrong.

_Kiri! Keep Ichigo safe no matter what!_

Through their psychic connection she ordered the cat to care for Ichigo. Then the girl leapt from the cat and began to peer into the forest.

"Murasakino?" the younger girl asked, beggining to get down.

"Stay."

That was when Murasakino heard the footsteps behind her. At least five people if not more. The air crackled with electricity and thunder rolled. Slowly she turned,drawing her sword as she moved, and faced six darkly clad people. All were tall and appeared to be male.

"Look what we've found!" hissed a voice from within the group, "Such pretty pets, don't you think?"

Murasakino glared and they laughed. The man at the front waved his hand in a signal that was barely detectible. The others moved quickly and had the three surrounded within moments.

"Shall we dance?" the man,obviously leader, asked smugly.

With another barely visible signal, the group attacked. A man with a kunai in each hand rushed Murasakino. He clumsily struck out at her and she easily side stepped the blow. Then, with a quick movement, she slit his throat. The man's eyes widened as he fell to the leaf covered ground.

The next man tried to sneek up behind her, but he too was noisy and clumsy. Clutched in both hands was a large, axe-like weapon. He swung and Murasakino blocked with her blade. This, however, was a terrible move. The man was stronger than her and used his weight against the girl. He looked up with a smug grin coating his face and never saw the kick that slammed into his stomach. He double over and she smashed another kick into his temple. The man toppled over, unconscious or maybe dead, she couldn't tell.

Murasakino spun as Ichigo screamed in horror. One man was trying to pull the girl from Kiri while the leopard was engaged with two others. She ran forward and sliced through the back of his neck.

_Run! Kiri, get out of here!_

_"No, Murasakino! I cannot leave you here to fend for yourself!" _Kiri thought back furiously.

_Yes! You must protect Ichigo! She's only a little girl! Now GO!_

Murasakino stepped in front of Kiri and battled the two men. The cat gave a low growl that shook the ground lightly and raced away.

_"I __**will**__ be back!", _were the cat's parting words.

The raven-haired girl had just struck down another man when an arm was wrapped around her waist and a dagger was pressed against her throat.

"Drop the sword, girl," the leader ordered.

The leader. The only one who hadn't fought. The one she'd forgotten. The one who had her now.

She dropped her weapon and was roughly transferred to the other man. He was wary of her and held Murasakino lightly. He hands were bound quickly and she was slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go," the leader said and marched off into the forest.

* * *

Through the forest they walked and Murasakino was bounced about roughly. She had to do something.

"Were are you taking me?" she demanded.

"None of your business," was the gruff reply.

"Well obviously it is, I'm going there aren't I? Now, where is it?"

"You need not know," he answered.

"I think I do," she said in a captious tone.

"Shut up, girl."

"Fine, I will!"

A few moments passed in silence. She decided to try again.

"Please, tell me where we're going. Please," she hoped she sounded desperate and scared.

"Well....." he paused, "I can't say. But don't worry, it won't be.....too terrible....."

He trailed off akwardly and she knew she'd hit a spot. With some effort she began to "sob".

"Now, don't do that!" he sounded worried, " Tei-kun isn't..."

"W-who's Tei?" she whimpered.

"Well, he's-" the man carrying her was cut off by a sharp command.

"She's manipulating you, you idiot! Set her down and I'll knock her out," the leader ordered.

Murasakino was dropped onto the ground with a "thud". She was desperately hoping the leader hadn't meant literally knocking her out. The leading man stepped in front of her, yanked open her jaw and tipped her head back. A thick liquid was poured down her throat.

There was an unexpected roar that caused the forest to shake. Birds shot from their trees, screeching and small animals ran. The men jumped and she was quickly picked back up.

"We have to go before that overized cat gets here. Come on!" the leader spat.

The world around her began to blacken.

_Kiri......_

Then everything faded to black.


End file.
